Cyber Force
Power Rangers Cyber Warriors is the very first fan made season of Power Rangers made by Chris Stockwell. It contains 30 episodes with one crossover episode with Time Force. It all starts with the episode Cyber Rise and ends with the episode Cyber Fall Part 3. It would then be followed by Power Rangers Gladiators Plot In the year 2218, Humanity has grown greatly in technology, turning the world into a technology-based planet. And all of this technology is connected straight to the internet/cyberspace. At the very center of this tech based society is Ukopia City, the head in technological advancement. One day, the city reveals the next revolution in technology, a Sentient Program that Indicates and Destroys All Viruses or S.P.I.D.A.V for short. It's job was to stop all forms of virus's, block any hacking attempts, and instantly fix errors, which in a world entirely connected to cyberspace, is actually pretty useful. But of course being sentient S.P.I.D.A.V eventually realizes that if Humanity continued to rule then they would eventually destroy themselves. So he turns on humanity and attempts to rule it. Fortunately 3 teenagers meet a man named Alexander Gradford, a multimillionaire who 5 years ago got a message from the future that eventually humanity and all other life was destroyed during a war between two armies, the Cyber Army lead by S.P.I.D.A.V and the Plant Armada lead by Mother Nature. So using his vast amount of money and knowledge in cybernetics he recruits the 3 teens to become power rangers and try and prevent the way by stopping S.P.I.D.A.V and whoever Mother Nature is and save the world. Characters Rangers *''Red Cyber Warrior Ranger'' - Thea Perkinson *''Blue Cyber Warrior Ranger'' - Jack Rodrigez *''Yellow Cyber Warrior Ranger'' - Cassey Rogers - *''Black Cyber Warrior Ranger'' - Morpheus - Former general of SPIDAV's Army, he was originally created as a perfect rival to the rangers and as a new way of destroying them, but after many encounters of the rangers, many times of questioning his masters mission and methods, and actually some team ups with the rangers to fight against a common threat a.k.a Mother Nature, he decided to stand up against his creator and became the Cyber Warriors Black Ranger. **'In his human disguise using a cloaking device' - Moe Phrus - A janitor at Cameron's Frozen Yogurt and is great friends with Chris until he found out who he was when Sceleon found him and attacked him in "Cameron's Frozen Yogurt: where he had to reveal himself as Morpheus and fight Sceleon. This was during Cyber Fall Part 2 Allies *''Alexander Gradford'' - The tech genius/mentor of the team. *'Chris Greenwood' - The son of the owner of "Cameron's Frozen Yogurt" and a fan of the Cyber Warrior Rangers Villains (If any of you have any ideas for monsters then just put your ideas on my message wall and remember, they all need to have a plant or cyber motif) The Cyber Army *Leader **''S.P.I.D.A.V'' *Generals **''Morpheus'' (Former) **''Sceleon'' - Morpheus's replacement as the general of SPIDAV's Army. She is the ability to, when she touches someone, gain all of their memories, steal their appearance, and mimic their voice. She used to work for him until he ended up betraying him to end up working for Mother Nature while secretly planning on betraying her too with the help of Chronack so they could form their own army of plant and cyber hybrids in order to take over the world. In the time force & Cyber Warriors crossover known as "Rangers Together" that came true and Chronack and Sceleon managed to take over the earth with their army and there is a resistance in this alternate timeline that contains both Humans and Mutants with the resistance lead by the Time Force Rangers, unfortunately for Sceleon and Chronack, the Cyber Warriors, after a incident while fighting one of SPIDAV's Monsters, were flung into the future where they saw what would happen and with the help of the Time Force rangers, they overthrew Chronack and Sceleon's rule and got back to the present. She was the only villain to live at the end of the series. *Monsters **''Cybertrap'' - A monster with the ability to datify living matter and store them inside of his hard drive and trap them there. **''Multiplinter'' - Able to copy anyone and make a evil duplicate of that person. **''Soundpain'' - Able to create sonic attacks so strong they could destroy all of the windows of a skyscraper with ease. **''Restorator'' - Able to recollect data from previously defeated monsters and resurrect them. **''Pounder'' - A monster with the ability to generate earthquakes powerful enough to bring down a entire forest. *Foot Soldiers **''Web Droids'' The Plant Armada *Leader **''Mother Nature'' - Dr. Cassandra Niller was a botanist from Cronex Corp, the same corporation that was responsible for creating S.P.I.D.A.V. Cassandra is in charge of a new division bent on creating new plant life for the planet. She had recently had a break through at developing two things. A special type of seed that could generate plants throughout a 5 mile radius, and a new type of growth formula that would increase the speed of plant grown by 95%. Unfortunately SPIDAV wanted to kidnap her so he could know the formula so he could use in a plan to destroy the city. So she was then kidnapped by Soundpain and of course she had to be rescued by the rangers. Of course they find out from Alexander that when he received the warning from the future, he was shown images of SPIDAV and Mother Nature and it turns out that in the future Cassandra will become Mother Nature, so they keep her there, telling her its to keep her safe. Then while she's there, she and Alexander start bonding and it eventually starts to foreshadow a future relationship between the two. But then SPIDAV finds the base, destroys it and kidnaps Cassandra. So the rangers head off to rescue her but during a fight with SPIDAV to try to save Cassandra, she takes the only sample of the seed and the formula that SPIDAV had and swallows the two things to make sure he never has them. Then her eyes turn green and a cocoon forms around her and while the rangers chase after SPIDAV, the cocoon opens up and Cassandra reawakens as Mother Nature and instantly runs off understandably being afraid of what shes become. Eventually she makes her way to a abandoned city from the past and decided to hide out there as her new home and even creates new plant life and even sentient plant people. Of course the rangers end up figuring out that Cassandra became Mother Nature. Eventually the rangers do find her and intend to give her a antidote made that could fix her, but at first it seems like Cassandra's time with the rangers may have changed the future since it seems like everything in Cassandra's new "Kingdom of Life" had become peaceful and is actually friendly, with Cassandra's new plant guard helping the rangers destroy a wave of Webdroids that came to collect a piece of Cassandra's DNA for SPIDAV. But soon Cassandra feels the pain of all the plant life being destroyed across the world and if she doesn't do something, she will die along with all of the life she created, but then her general and first creation Chronack manipulates her into thinking that that they attack humanity and force them to not harm any more plant life. So then she begins her attack with the rangers now fighting her to protect humanity with even the Cyber Army & Morpheus helping because of SPIDAV seeing seeing Mother Nature as a threat. Of course they fight back the Plant Armada and now since the formula and the roots of the seed have gone to her brain she became insane because of it and now devotes herself to fulfilling this new goal, with her now seeing the rangers and Alexander as a enemy. Of course eventually Sceleon eventually joins her and leads SPIDAV into a trap which destroys him completely leaving her the last remaining force in the war and now because of Sceleon, she also now has all of SPIDAV's resources and using them, she reigns one final attack which is successful because she destroys the rangers base, destroys the Cybership and the main 3 rangers Zords, strips the rangers of their civilian powers, takes over the city, covers in plant life, and it looks like she's about to win until all of the citizens of Ukopia City and the rangers try fighting back, leading to a climatic fight on top of a roof between The 4 Rangers and Cassandra, which ends with Morpheus sacrificing his life and the rangers sacrificing their ranger powers to give Cassandra a antidote which kills the Mother Nature part of her and her entire army including Chronack, leaving Sceleon and whatever Webdroids are left with all of them escaping. So then after 1 year everything returns to normal and even Alexander and Cassandra even get married. *General **'Chronack' - The general of the plant armada and Mother Natures first creation. He's a humanoid version of a Poisoned Petal, one of the flowers Cassandra created that had thorns like a rose and was able to spew out a toxic gas. *Monsters **''Cactucus'' - a literal humanoid Cactus Gladiatorial Warrior with the ability to shoot out several needles on his body which are tipped with a toxin that stuns whoever it is injected into. **''Meidone'' - A humanoid version of a new type of plant that was recently discovered in the amazonian jungle (in the year 2218), the planta de miedo, or the fear plant. It is able to spray a gas that when it comes into contact with any living thing, it would make the one exposed to instantly fall asleep and the pheromones found in the gas would activate the very mechanism in the mind that triggers nightmares. And just like the plant Meidone has that ability but while whoever is inflicted with the toxin is asleep, Meidone takes control of the person's body. The only way to wake up is to face your fears and then escape the dream. **''Tumbleweed'' - A monster that is has the ability to trap people in gigantic tumbleweeds that are impossible to escape unless the monster is defeated. **''Piranator'' - A monster that is a humanoid piranha plant that can suck the souls out of anyone and he can eat the soul making him even stronger. He also has a high damaging attack where he shoots out dozens of flies out of his mouth that are more like homing missiles. **''Vinetard'' - A monster that is equipped with two vine whips and has the ability to wrap people in vines, making them unable to move. *Foot Soldiers **''Plant Guards '' Arsenal Morphers *''Cyber Morphers'' - Morphers that connect the users body to both the morphing grid and cyberspace, and when it is flipped open and the code Cyber Warriors is typed in it, it transforms the user into a cyber warrior ranger. It also allows the rangers to go inside of Cyberspace or the database of any type of electronic. Weapons *''Cheetah Staff: A staff that belongs to the Cyber Warriors Red Ranger, it allows the wielder to move as fast as the animal. *Bear Axe: A Axe that belongs to the yellow ranger grants the user great strength like a bear, enough to provide enough force to slice through any enemy. *Shark Bow: It is a bow that belongs to the Blue Ranger. It allows the user to have the enhanced senses of a shark. *Vulture Sword Gun: The weapon of the Cyber Warrior Black Ranger, it doubles both as a sword and a gun. Zords Main *Cyber Warrior Megazord'' - The traditional megazord of the Cyber Warrior Rangers that consist of the rangers 3 main zords. **''Cyber Cheetah Zord'' - The Red Cyber Ranger's cheetah-based zord. But it can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow. **''Cyber Shark Zord'' - The Blue Cyber Ranger's shark-based zord. But it can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow. **''Cyber Bear Zord'' - The Yellow Cyber Ranger's bear-based zord. But it can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow. *''Cybership Megazord'' **''Cybership'' - A physical construct of a flying airship which the rangers can summon, fly and turn into a megazord. It can be used in both Cyberspace and in the real world. Auxiliary *''Vulture Zord'' - The vulture based flying zord of Morpheus, which he can turn into. Alternate Combinations *''Cyber Vulture Megazord'' **Cybership **Vulture Zord *''Cyber Knight Megazord'' **Cyber Cheetah Zord **Cyber Shark Zord **Cyber Bear Zord **Cybership *'Cyber Beast Megazord' **Cyber Cheetah Zord **Cyber Shark Zord **Cyber Bear Zord **Vulture Zord *''Cyber Finisher Megazord'' **Cyber Cheetah Zord **Cyber Bear Zord **Cyber Shark Zord **Cybership **Vulture Zord